There are many efforts throughout the world to reduce greenhouse emissions. Efforts may range from hybrid vehicles to energy efficient light bulbs. One avenue of efforts is associated with the generation of electrical power and greenhouse emissions associated with various types of electrical power generation. One source of electrical power that has received attention is solar power because it is renewable and does not burn fossil fuels. However, the effectiveness of solar power generation can be greatly affected by weather experienced at a location generating solar power.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.